


Dressing Up

by MusicLover94



Series: Elix Risqué Takes Hollywood [4]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Electronic Dance Music RPF, Elix Risqué (Musician), Pop Music RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breast Worship, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, breast slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover94/pseuds/MusicLover94
Summary: Chris and Elix spend a passionate night together while her boyfriend's out of town.





	Dressing Up

Bzzz Bzzz…

Chris got startled awake at the sound of his phone going off. He was taking a break from filming and had accidentally fallen asleep in his trailer. Letting a yawn escape him, Chris allowed himself to stretch, his back a bit stiff from the uncomfortable couch he was laying on. He turned his head to see his phone laying on the small coffee table, blinking rhythmically to indicate an unread message. Chris reached out and picked up his phone, nearly dropping it in his groggy haze. He clumsily entered his passcode and scrolled to see his notifications; he couldn’t help but get a little excited when he saw who sent the recent message.

“Guess what? ;)” the flirty message popped on the screen, sending a rush of excitement through Chris’s body. He wasted no time in responding. 

“What, babygirl?” Chris quickly texted back before forcing himself to sit up. It was the final few days of filming and those always seem to the hardest; but Cap was one of his favorite roles to date, so the long grueling hours were more than worth it. After a few minutes his phone went off again.

“Nick left early and won’t be back until the weekend so you can stay the night if you want ;)”

Chris let out a deep breath and a jolt of anticipation traveled through him as he tried to decide how to respond. He hated this friends-with-benefits arrangement that he had with Elix. He was an all-or-nothing kind of guy; he wanted to take Elix out and be with her without having to sneak around. Unfortunately, she was dating one of those Jonas guys and made no mention of ending the relationship anytime soon. Chris knew he deserved better than to be a dirty little secret, but he truly valued her friendship in addition to the intimate time they spent together, so he was more than willing to put up with it.

Once Chris had his thoughts together, he realized he still hadn’t responded to Elix’s message. Thinking for another second, he finally fumbled out a quick response. “I’ll be on my way as soon as I’m done here.”

Chris set his phone back on the table and moved his arms behind him to stretch. He originally thought he was going to have another lonely night in an empty bed, so getting to cuddle somebody to sleep was definitely a better alternative, even if all the circumstances weren’t perfect. Before he could get back up, his phone went off.

“Do you think you could sneak your costume out? We haven’t roleplayed in a while.”

Chris could feel himself get excited at the thought. He didn’t hesitate before responding, “Want me to bring the shield and everything?”

The message of heart emojis he got as a response was all the confirmation he needed.

XX

Chris looked in his rearview mirror, making sure his helmet was on straight. Getting the costume with all its different pieces and the shield past security and all the cast and crew was no easy feat. He ended up having to go the long way out to his car to make sure he didn’t cross paths with anyone. Now here he was sitting in Elix’s driveway making sure every aspect of his costume was perfect. He didn’t see much point in it since he was just going to be taking it off in a matter of minutes anyway, but he knew it would turn Elix on and make her happy, so he wouldn’t complain. 

Deciding that he looked decent enough, Chris grabbed his shield and got out of his car. He walked up the stone sidewalk towards the large house, excitement building up as he got closer and closer. As he walked, he looked at the flowers planted along each side of the sidewalk; Elix had a green thumb that he was secretly a little jealous of. As he got to the front door, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. No matter how many times he and Elix hooked up, it always felt like the first time. 

Reaching the front door, Chris reached out and tried the handle, finding it unlocked. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The entryway was dimly lit, candles being the only source of illumination. It seemed Elix was in more of a “love-making” kind of mood, rather than a “rough animal” kind of mood. As he traveled through the twisted hallways of the house, he could hear romantic mood music softly coming from the bedroom. He wondered how Elix would be waiting for him. Would she be completely naked on her stomach, her round ass on full display? Or maybe she’d be wearing some sexy lingerie, masturbating in anticipation for him. He was hoping she was wearing the short, see-through black negligée that he bought for her almost a year ago. 

When he reached the bedroom, he found the door closed but could tell the light was on through the crack underneath. He turned the handle and entered the room to find Elix on her side, looking at her phone; he was pleased to see she was indeed wearing the negligée he got for her. When she became aware of Chris’s presence, a smile broke out across her face.

“My favorite superhero come to save me?” she asked excitedly as she slid of the bed. Before Chris could respond, Elix had already jumped into his arms and pressed their lips together in a kiss passionate enough to set the world on fire. This was why he could never give her up and would agree to any arrangement she wanted; when together, their chemistry was undeniable. Elix wrapped her legs around Chris’s waist as he let his shield fall to the ground, allowing him to place both of his hands on her ass and hold her in place.

Breaking the kiss, Chris looked deep into Elix’s eyes as a smile spread across his face. “I could never leave a damsel in distress.”

“How will I ever repay you?” Elix asked flirtatiously as she smiled back at Chris before giving him another brief kiss. She unwrapped her legs and Chris gently set her down to her feet, admiring her body as he did. He loved how the negligée showed off her curves, her large breasts nearly spilling out the top while the bottom did little to cover her ass. He watched it move as she made her way back to the bed. Following her lead, Chris walked behind her until he was standing in front of her as she sat down, her face now eye-level with his crotch.

Elix looked up to make eye contact with Chris as her hand reached out and rubbed his hardening dick with her hand. Chris softly moaned at the long-awaited contact, his eyes fluttering closed in his bliss. While he was momentarily distracted, Elix got to work, quickly removing Chris’s belt and pulling down his pants until his throbbing cock sprang free. She tucked his pants underneath his balls and wrapped her hand around his dick, giving it a few soft strokes.

Elix loved everything about Chris’s cock. It was eight-and-a-half inches long and thick enough to where Elix couldn’t quite wrap her hand all the way around; she loved that it was big enough to hit all the right spots, but not so long or thick that it would cause damage. It had three prominent veins running along the shaft, leading up to the circumcised head, flushed bright pink and dripping with need. Elix equally loved Chris’s heavy, round balls, occasionally twitching in their shaven-smooth sac. She reached with her other hand to fondle them, finding them heavy with the cum she was sure to be rewarded with soon.

“Oh Steve, you’re so hard for me,” Elix teased, nearly forgetting they were supposed to be roleplaying. 

Chris mumbled in response, too distracted by Elix’s stroking. “Elix…please.”

Elix smirked at the effect she had on the older man, licking around the base of Chris’s cock, the soft bristles of the recently-shaved skin there tickling her tongue. Her tongue traveled up his shaft, tracing the veins before finally reaching the head. Elix decided to surprise Chris and completely deepthroated him in one fluid motion, causing him to cry out in shock and pleasure. He laced his fingers through her blonde, curled hair and got a tight grip, guiding her head back and forth along the length of his dick. Elix moaned as she sucked him, sending vibrations through Chris’s cock and making him impossibly harder. 

Releasing his grip on Elix’s hair, Chris took his cock out of her mouth before quickly removing his pants and boots. “Lay back sweetheart,” he said softly, arranging Elix so that her head was hanging off the bed. He crouched a bit to get the angle right and guided his cock back into her mouth, beginning to thrust when he knew she could take it. As he thrusted he pulled Elix’s negligée down to reveal her shaved pussy, dripping with need and flushed red with neglect. Chris took his finger and ran it through Elix’s folds, collecting all the juices gathered there; he brought the finger to his mouth and ate it all up greedily, loving the sweet taste of her. Deciding a sample wasn’t nearly enough, Chris brought his mouth down to Elix’s pussy and ran his tongue over every inch of it, causing her to moan and suck his dick harder. 

Chris latched his mouth onto Elix’s clit and sucked hard, taking great pleasure in feeling the woman’s body writhe underneath him. As he sucked, his index finger circled her tight entrance before slowly pushing in, then syncing his finger with his thrusts into Elix’s mouth. Once she was taking one finger with ease, he added a second, then a third, thrusting faster and faster while he fucked Elix’s mouth harder and harder. Letting go of Elix’s clit, Chris took his fingers out and replaced it with his tongue, tongue-fucking her as hard as he was throat fucking her. 

Unable to wait anymore, Chris stopped eating Elix out as he took his dick out of her mouth. Wordlessly, he picked Elix up and tossed her so her head landed on the pillows. He joined her on the bed, on his knees with his dick pointing at her pussy. Chris took a moment to remove the top part of his costume, leaving only his helmet on; Elix loved Chris’s body, from the light fur on his muscular pecs to the impeccable definition of his abs. Chris noticed her distraction and decided to play it up, intentionally flexing as he leaned back with his ass resting on the heels of his feet, his arms resting on the bed behind him. As he did so, his cock moved up, sliding smoothly against Elix’s pussy. Chris became entranced as he continued thrusting, watching her pussy lips wrap around his girth, his cockhead threatening to enter her. 

“Chris,” Elix begged, too overwhelmed by sensations to remember the roleplay. “Please, I can’t take it anymore.” Smirking at how turned on he made her, Chris obliged his lover and gently slid his dick into her waiting pussy. Elix cried out in satisfaction as Chris’s cock stretched her and brought her the familiar burn she loved so much, causing her to reach down and start rubbing her clit for added stimulation. Chris continued to quicken his pace, going balls deep each time. As he thrusted, he admired how Elix’s tits bounced even within the confines of her negligée. Deciding it wasn’t enough, Chris pulled the dress down so that her tits became free, bouncing even harder without the restriction of the fabric. 

Feeling aggressive, Chris gave a light slap to Elix left breast, eliciting a whimper from the blonde. “You like when I slap your titties, baby?” he asked with a smirk. All Elix could do was whimper in response. Taking that as a yes, Chris slapped her other breast harder while thrusting into her pussy harder, causing Elix to moan out, “Oh, fuck.”

Feeling encouraged by her response, Chris began thrusting as hard as he could, banging into Elix’s pussy while slapping both of her tits, first the left, then the right continuing in that pattern; the red handprints he was leaving on the underside of her tits only served to turn him on more. Before long, the sensations were too much for Elix and she was having her first orgasm of the night, pussy juices covering Chris’s cock and dripping onto his balls and onto the duvet beneath them.

Chris pulled his cock out and pressed his lips to Elix’s. Breaking the kiss, he moved his lips to her ear, whispering “Get on your hands and knees baby.” Elix obeyed, shifting so she was on all fours. Chris took her juices and brought his drenched fingers to her ass, first entering one, then two, then three, then four. Once he felt she was stretched enough, her covered his dick in more juices before slowly sliding it into her tight ass, causing her to moan in an intense mix of pain and pleasure. Grabbing Elix’s hips, Chris began thrusting in and out, enjoying the noises she made as she did so. Chris had always thought she had a beautiful voice, with her being a singer, but hearing that voice make orgasmic sounds and beg for his cock was even better.

And Elix was doing just that. “Chris, please harder, I need it.” The older man obeyed, pounding into her ass as hard as he could, gripping her round cheeks tightly. Deciding to switch it up, Chris quickly took his cock out of her ass and stabbed it into her pussy. He moved his hips a few times before taking it back out and returning it to her ass, the extra juices helping it slide in even easier. As he fucked her ass, Chris brought a hand down, spanking Elix’s ass cheek hard and instantly leaving a handprint; Elix moaned as her pussy dripped with excitement.

Pulling out, Chris laid on his back, urging Elix to get on top of him. She obliged, facing him as she straddled his lap and slowly lowered herself onto his dick. Both of them sighed in mutual pleasure. Elix started moving up and down, from the base to the tip, until she was riding Chris hard and fast. He pulled her head down until their lips met in yet another passionate kiss, even though it was a bit awkward due to their movements. Breaking the kiss, Chris moved his lips down to the large tits threatening to smother him, latching onto her left nipple and sucking like his life depended on it; his lips then moved to her right nipple, giving it the same treatment. Leaving her nipples, he placed his face between her tits and let his tongue cover every inch of the valley between them.

“Fuck, that feels so good, Chris,” Elix moaned. “I’m gonna cum soon.”

“Cum for me, baby,” Chris replied, taking his face out from between her tits. He let his hand squeeze one breast while his other moved to her clit, furiously rubbing it as she let out a high-pitched squeal and came, her pussy clenching around his dick. The tightness around him was too much. Chris felt his balls draw up and knew he wasn’t far behind her.

“I’m cumming too, babygirl,” Chris said, grabbing Elix’s ass and pounding up into her until he came, painting the walls of her pussy with his cum. The lovers sighed in content as the afterglow washed over them. Chris couldn’t take his eyes off the point where he and Elix were joined, getting even more turned on as he saw a mix of cum and pussy juice leaking out of her well-used cunt.

After a moment, Elix removed herself from Chris’s dick and laid down beside him. Smiling, she removed his helmet and gently set it on the ground beside the bed. “The helmet is so hot, but I love seeing your whole face,” she said softly as she let her fingers along the skin that the helmet covered.

Chris smiled at her statement and brought their lips together for yet another kiss, this time more tender. “I love you,” she whispered, surprising Chris. She had never said that after one of their hookups, and not with the look of true adoration that was now in her eyes. 

“I love you too,” Chris whispered back, resulting in Elix cuddling into him and resting her head on his chest. Did this change anything? Was she breaking up with that Jonas guy? Did she only say it in her post-orgasmic haze? Before he could get answers to any of those questions, he could hear Elix’s soft snoring and realized she had fallen asleep. Sighing, he moved to turn out the light, being careful not to wake her up, and wrapped his arm around her. For now, he wanted sleep more than answers. Maybe they could talk about it in the morning.


End file.
